


We Keep This Love In A Photograph

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Series: We Keep This Love In A Photograph [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst?, HoO characters are the same age, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Married!Percabeth, Might be part of a series, Multi, No beta we die like Luke Castellan, PJO characters are ten years older, POV Piper, Ten Years Later, idk - Freeform, kind of, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: After coming back from her first quest, Piper notices a photo in the Big House. A photo of Annabeth and a man she can only assume is her husband on their wedding day.Or,Heroes of Olympus takes place ten years after The Last Olympian, and Annabeth is looking for her missing husband.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: We Keep This Love In A Photograph [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107947
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	We Keep This Love In A Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while. I hope it sounds as good as it did in my head.

Piper paces the living room in the Big House. It was currently empty, all of the other senior counselors either reeling from the news that Jason had just dropped, or coming up with a battle plan.

Piper was a part of the former.

She was fiddling with her fingers, already worrying about the journey to come. The fact that all of her friends were brainstorming, and already talking about their next quest was a miracle.

Piper was still dealing with the quest they’d  _ just  _ gotten back from.

To be fair, she didn’t blame them. They needed all the time they could get, et cetera.

Especially Annabeth, who hadn’t seen her husband in almost a week and a half.

Piper puts her head back, running her fingers through her hair. When she looks back, a framed photo on the wall catches her eye.

It was a photo taken outside, right in front of a lake, judging by the gleaming water reflected in the lens.

The photo consisted of two people, a man and a woman. 

Piper took a step closer, taking in the details of the scene.

The man was mostly turned away from the camera, but even Piper could see the bright smile on his face. He had messy, dark hair, and was wearing a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his dark forearms.

The girl’s long, curly blonde hair was loose. It swayed in the breeze, and was only held back by a white flower crown. The color perfectly complemented the flowy, white dress that the girl was wearing. She, too, had a bright smile, her eyes closed tightly.

His arms were on her waist. Her hands clasped behind his head. Their foreheads were pressed together, their noses brushing.

Piper blinks at the photo again, her mind catching up to what she was looking at.

Although the girl was years younger, and way happier than Piper had ever seen her, she was most definitely Annabeth. 

And, if Piper was correct, the man that she was hugging must’ve been Percy.

“That was taken at our wedding.” A soft voice murmurs, and Piper spins around. 

Annabeth stood right behind her, her lips pressed into a thin line, and her arms folded over her chest.

“I thought you were talking with the others about the quest.” Piper murmurs, her cheeks flooding with color at being caught staring. 

Though, she wasn’t sure why she felt embarrassed. The photo was there for everyone to look at. Still, she felt like she’d interrupted a private moment.

Annabeth just shrugs. “I needed some alone time. Figured I’d check up on you.”

“Yeah… well… it’s a lot to process, you know.” Piper murmurs.

She wasn’t usually this awkward. And it wasn’t like she didn’t like Annabeth.

It was just that between Annabeth breaking the news about Jason, and the stormy mood she’d been in since they met, Piper didn’t really know all that much about Annabeth.

All that she’d gathered was that Annabeth was married, her husband had gone missing, and she was a daughter of Athena. 

Everything else was still fair game.

Annabeth takes a few steps closer, her eyes drawn to the photo. Her eyes had gone misty, like she was reliving that day all over again.

“You look beautiful.” Piper comments. 

It was the truth. It wasn’t just what she was wearing, or the makeup applied to her face. Annabeth was literally glowing with happiness, and it was shown even through the pixels of a photo.

“I  _ felt  _ beautiful.” Annabeth admits. “It was one of the happiest moments of my life.”

Piper worries at her lip. “When did you guys get married?”

“Seven years ago.” Annabeth murmurs, her hands held together. “When we were nineteen.”

Piper blinks. “That’s young.” She hadn’t really taken Annabeth as the person to get married at such a young age. Though, to be fair, she barely knew the older woman.

The daughter of Athena shook her head. “For a halfblood… especially after what we went through… it was kind of a miracle.”

Piper had heard about the war. How ten years ago, the campers had battled the titan, Kronos, and won. How Percy Jackson had led an army of demigods against the forces.

How all had been quiet until he disappeared, and Piper and her friends showed up.

“It must’ve been hard.” Piper whispers. “The war.” 

Annabeth shakes her head. “Sometimes, I wonder what it was all for.”

“What do you mean?”

Annabeth swallows. “We worked so hard. Fought so hard for a life for us and all the demigods that came after us. But now, it’s ten years later, and we’re still fighting.”

Piper felt her mouth go dry. Would that be how she would be when she got older? Just going from war to war, never getting an end.

She clears her throat, uncomfortably. “Where was the picture taken?” 

Annabeth blinks, clearly being taken off guard by the change of subject. “Right here. At the canoe lake.”

“You guys got married at camp?” Piper asks, a small smile crossing her face. “You’d think you would be tired of it by then.”

Annabeth giggles, not loudly, but far better than how she has been recently. “Well, it’s a safe place for a bunch of demigods to come together safely. Chiron allowed it. And Mr. D did too, which was kind of a surprise.” 

“You look really happy.” Piper murmurs, looking at the photo again.

“We were.” She blinks a few times. “We still are… when the gods don’t take him away from me, that is.” 

Piper moves closer to Annabeth, and places a hand on her shoulder. “We’re going to find him.” She promises.

Annabeth nods, but it doesn’t look too convincing. “I know.” They are silent for a little bit, before a shrill sound goes off. Annabeth brings her wrist up, her eyes going wide. “I’m sorry. I have to go.” 

Piper nods, though she wonders what it is that has grabbed Annabeth’s attention. “Yeah. Thanks for the chat.”

“Bye, Piper. And… thank you.” She murmurs, before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

Piper finds herself staring at the photo for a bit longer, just taking in the pure joy of the moment. The happiness radiating off of young Annabeth.

She decides, in that moment, that they are going to make it to wherever Percy is being held. They are going to get him back. And, the gods be damned, Annabeth will look happy again.

And that was  _ before  _ the next several months where they would build their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks, but please be nice ToT


End file.
